


The Island King-(Queen?)dom

by T_L



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-04
Updated: 2005-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_L/pseuds/T_L
Summary: Sond about Themyscira, based on the song "the sea kingdom" from Ariel.





	The Island King-(Queen?)dom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at jlaunlimited.com

This is based on the song „the Sea Kingdom“ from Ariel It’s a really stupid songfic. This is what my brain does if it is exposed to an extremely dull Latin lesson. 

 

_Diana:_

Please listen, Mother

Take note I’m very well

I meant to cause no trouble

 

The sun is shining on everything in man’s world

They all see light in darkness

The children laugh and play

 

I have dreams

Of life with men

 

_Diana’s Sisters:_

Excuse us, Mother

However hard you try

She’ll look beyond our island

We’ll never know just why

 

_Chorus:_

She has dreams

Of life

Life away from Themyscira

How could you ask for any more than what we have?

Life within Themyscira

You can roam our paradise

In happiness and peace

Oh, life within Themyscira

 

_(Sung as a round:)_

_Diana:_

I can’t contain my secret thoughts

Of life across the deep blue sea

Off our island, in man’s world

There is a life that calls me

 

_Diana’s Sisters:_

A day of swimming

And playing in the sun

She’d rather be in man’s world

Instead of having fun

We bow to our Queen

She rules with majesty

Our sisters here are happy

In our safe paradise

 

_Chorus:_

She has dreams

Of life

Life away from Themyscira

How could you ask for any more than what we have?

Life within Themyscira

You can roam our paradise

In happiness and peace

Oh, life within Themyscira

 

 

 

 


End file.
